


NAMES

by magicandlight



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: American State Names





	1. Chapter 1

_**STATES** _

**Delaware-** Adela "Del" Maria Jones   
**Pennsylvania** \- William "Will, Penny" Benjamin Jones  
**New Jersey** \- Nicholas "Nicky" Gabriel Jones  
**Georgia** \- Scarlett Susannah Jones  
**Connecticut** \- Constance "Connie" Annette Jones  
**Massachusetts** \- Samantha "Sam" Temperance Jones   
**Maryland** \- Scott Henry Jones  
**South Carolina** \- Daniel "Danny" Logan Jones  
**New Hampshire** \- Cameron "Cam" Mason Jones  
**Virginia** \- Elizabeth "Ginny" Victoria Jones  
**New York** \- Brooke Natalie Jones  
**North Carolina** \- David "Davy" Lucas Jones   
**Rhode Island** \- Adam Robin Jones  
**Vermont** \- Montgomery "Monty" Carter Jones  
**Kentucky** \- Kendall Tucker Jones  
**Tennessee** \- Timothy "Tim" Anthony Jones  
**Ohio** \- Cordelia "Corey" Rebecca Jones   
**Louisiana** \- Evangeline "Ev" Renée Jones  
**Indiana** \- Riley "Indy" Joseph Jones  
**Mississippi** \- Andrew "Drew" Casey Jones  
**Illinois** \- Cassidy "Cass" Juliet Jones  
**Alabama** \- Joshua "Josh" Albert Jones  
**Maine** \- Foster Levy Jones  
**Missouri** \- Caleb Charles Jones  
**Arkansas** \- Caden Philip Jones  
**Michigan** \- Michael "Mikey" Jack Jones  
**Florida** \- Flora Esmeralda-Amalia Jones   
**Texas** \- Austin Zachary Jones   
**Iowa** \- Tyler "Ty" Martin Jones  
**Wisconsin** \- Oliver "Ollie" Spencer Jones  
**California** \- Calypso "Callie" Electra Jones  
**Minnesota** \- Mindy "Minnie" Genevieve Jones   
**Oregon** \- Charlotte "Charlie" Ophelia Jones   
**Kansas** \- Addison "Addy" Ruby Jones   
**West Virginia** \- Wesley "Wes" Arthur Jones  
**Nevada** \- Nathaniel "Nate" Evan Jones  
**Nebraska** \- Caitlin "Cait" Margaret Jones  
**Colorado** \- Julian "Jules, JJ" Jonathan Jones  
**North Dakota** \- Annalise "Anna" Serenity Jones  
**South Dakota** \- Christopher "Kit" Liam Jones  
**Montana** \- Helena "Lena" Sylvia Jones  
**Washington** \- Aidan Robert Jones  
**Idaho** \- Jacob Lewis Jones  
**Wyoming** \- James "Jamie" Connor Jones  
**Utah** \- Emily "Em" Valerie Jones  
**Oklahoma** \- Theodore "Theo" Isaac Jones  
**New Mexico** \- Elijah "Eli" Gavin Jones  
**Arizona** \- Marisol "Sol" Felicity Jones  
**Alaska** \- Alexander "Sasha, Alex" Juno Braginski-Jones   
**Hawaii** \- Kailani "Lani" Malia Jones

**_TERRITORIES/DISTRICTS_ **

**American Samoa-** Talia Iosefina Jones  
**District of Columbia-** Seraphina "Sera" Catherine Jones  
**Guam-** Diego Ferdinand Jones   
**Northern Mariana Islands-** Isabella "Isa" Mariana Jones  
**Puerto Rico-** Leonardo "Leo" Ramón Jones   
**US Virgin Islands-** Christina "Christy" Camilla Jones

 


	2. First Names in ABC order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually did this for a story. It's published because I need to clear storage space but I can't get rid of it soo

**_A_**  
Adam  
Addison  
Adela  
Aidan  
Alexander  
Andrew  
Annalise  
Austin

 ** _B_**  
Brooke

 ** _C_**  
Caden  
Caitlin  
Caleb  
Calypso  
Cameron  
Cassidy  
Charlotte  
Christina  
Christopher  
Constance  
Cordelia

 ** _D_**  
Daniel  
David  
Diego

 ** _E_**  
Elijah  
Elizabeth  
Emily  
Evangeline

 ** _F_**  
Flora  
Foster

 ** _H_**  
Helena

 ** _I_**  
Isabel

 ** _J_**  
Jacob  
James  
Joshua  
Julian

 ** _K_**  
Kailani  
Kendall

 ** _L_**  
Leonardo

 ** _M_**  
Marisol  
Michael  
Mindy  
Montgomery

 ** _N_**  
Nathaniel   
Nicholas

 ** _O_**  
Oliver

 ** _R_**  
Riley

 ** _S_**  
Samantha  
Scarlett  
Scott  
Seraphina

 ** _T_**  
Talia  
Theodore  
Timothy  
Tyler

 ** _W_**    
Wesley  
William


End file.
